If You Ask Me, I'm Ready
by StuckXOnXYou
Summary: You know when you can pinpoint the moment everything changes? Well Spencer Carlin certainly could. It was a much unexpected change, but Spencer knew it was definitely for the better…


**Summary:** You know when you can pinpoint the moment everything changes? Well Spencer Carlin certainly could. It was a much unexpected change, but Spencer knew it was definitely for the better…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South of Nowhere or 90210

**Chapter 1: The Start**

Days like these were the days Spencer dreaded. It was the first day of new classes and new teachers. The days like these were the days full of boring and confronting tasks given by teachers so they could get to know the students they would be teaching for the next year. Or maybe it was their excuse to slack off for one more day before they have to start their menial jobs. Maybe it was a conspiracy they all talked about in the teacher's lounge before summer break. At least it only happened once a year. But today was the day things were going to change for Spencer.

As usual, Spencer overslept. Every year, the first morning was a huge rush to get ready. If it were a competition on who could get ready the fastest on the first day of school each year, Spencer would win hands down. She staggered out of bed into the shower to wash as quickly as possible, all the while wondering how clean she can really be after just 4 minutes of showering. Next was the frantic search for the perfect first day of the school year outfit. After all, it was all about image at West Beverly Hills High School. Not to say that Spencer was really into the whole popular scene, she just didn't like having to put up with the stares of the rest of the entire school's population, including the teachers. It was as if wearing clothes that didn't belong on a runway was a crime. Just as she'd picked out the perfect set of clothes, there was a loud bang on her door.  
"Spencer! You're late. again! I'll give you two minutes before I leave, and if you want a lift, you'll be in the car in 90 seconds," Glen yelled through the door. Spencer sighed and took one last look in the mirror. Skinny, dark blue jeans and layered loose singlets accompanied by 3 inch stilettos and dead straight hair would keep people off her back today. She snatched up a bracelet from her bedside table and slid it up her right arm before turning to the door and heading to the car. As she walked through the kitchen, Paula attempted to stop her for breakfast.  
"No breakfast, honey? I made waffles," Paula said with a smile. "This doesn't happen often!"

"Sorry Mom, I'm super late," Spencer blurted out as she rushed by. Well, rushed as much as she possibly could in those heels. As she reached the car, she felt butterflies in her stomach, and had no idea why. It's not like she hadn't done the whole first day of the year thing before. She pushed the worry aside and climbed inside the car.

"It's about time," Glen said with a grin on his face as he backed out the driveway.

As they reached the school, Spencer watched as all the students caught up on each other's summer vacations. Sometimes she wished belonged to a clique, but on the other hand, she enjoyed the freedom of being able to choose what she wanted to do, rather than do what a group wanted because she was overruled. As soon as Glen pulled the handbreak, the bell sounded. Spencer said bye to Glen and headed to her first class. Chemistry. What a drag. As she entered the chem lab, Spencer scanned to the room to get an idea of who was in her class. She noticed queen bee Naomi Clark and her friends Adrianna Tate-Duncan and Erin Silver sitting to the back of the room. They appeared perfect, even though they did have their problems, with Adrianna's drug addiction, and Silver being diagnosed with bi-polar. But Spencer wasn't really one to judge. She knew how that felt. She continued scanning, and spotted an empty seat next to Annie Wilson. The new principal's daughter. Most people seemed to be scared of Annie according to Spencer's observations. They probably assumed she told her father about what was going on within the school. Like he must be using her as a spy. But evidently, if that were the case, it wasn't working very well seeing as Annie didn't really have any friends at West Beverly Hills High School, much like Spencer. Spencer sat down and gave a small smile to Annie once they made eye contact. Annie seemed surprised but sent one back.

"So how was your summer, Annie?" Spencer asked politely. She figured she'd start up a conversation with the other loner of the school. They had that in common at least.

"Um, it was pretty boring really, I went to Palm Springs a couple times with my brother," Annie replied slightly taken aback. "How were yours, Spencer was it?"  
"_Didn't even know my name,_"Spencer thought, slightly offended, but then again, she hadn't made conversation with Annie before, why would she know her name? "Yeah, it's Spencer. I didn't get up to much really, except watch my ass of a brother play basketball every spare moment he had. Let me say, he had quite a lot of spare moments."Annie laughed. The conversation seemed to flow between them. It was increasingly easier for Spencer to talk to Annie which made her regret starting conversation sooner.

After class was over, Spencer said goodbye to Annie with a smile, and turned around to head to her next class. She bumped straight into somebody and all of their books went flying and landed in a jumbled mess on the floor. That's when high school, and the rest of her life changed forever for Spencer Carlin.


End file.
